


Boyfriend Snuggles

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione’s had a long day at work. Now, she just wants to head home and relax. A pleasant surprise from her boyfriend unexpectedly turns her day around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Boyfriend Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: I3 - Cuddling

Hermione had a long day. She had meeting after meeting, going over the new rules and regulations the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had put into place. Her meeting with the reps from the DMLE went well, but the passive-aggressiveness from some of the Wizengamot member’s assistants could have been left for another day.

She had to cancel her lunch with Ron since one of her appointments had run into her lunch hour. So she didn’t get a chance to hear about how well his date went. Plus, she had to do a grocery run for her parents because her mother was out of town and her father was still home-bound with a broken leg.

The first thing she did when she got home was kick off her shoes and slump onto the sofa. Her feet were killing her. Even her head was sore from the tight bun she had pulled her hair into.

She tugged her blouse out from her skirt and settled into the cushions. She was so hungry, but she didn’t have the energy to get up and make herself some food.

The sound of the Floo activating didn’t rouse her from her thoughts, but the smell of a delicious cinnamon confection made her sit up.

Viktor, her boyfriend of two years, walked into the sitting room with a bottle of wine in one hand and a blue box in the other. His brows rose, eyeing her disheveled appearance. “Are you okay?”

She pulled her feet inward, tucking them beneath her. “Just tired.” She licked her lips unconsciously. “Welcome home.”

He smiled. He set the wine and box down on the coffee table. Then, he cradled her cheek and kissed her softly.

“How was practice?” She tugged on his hand and he collapsed onto the couch beside her. Viktor currently played for Wimbourne Wasps, after coming to England on a temporary transfer. Then they met up again at a charity gala and at the end of that season, he had asked to renew his contract.

“Went well,” he said. “I was working with some members of the second squad.” He set his hand on her thigh and carefully untucked her legs and set them over him. “I brought your favorites.”

She scooted closer and leaned against his shoulder. “Thank you. I definitely need it today.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “This is nice. I just want to cuddle for now.”

The slow grin that spread on his face made her blush. “We can do that.” He picked her up and set her fully on his lap. He guided her arms to wrap around his neck, while he pressed kisses to her cheek.

The skirt she was wearing made it impossible for her to fully straddle him so in an enormous feat of strength, she pulled him down so they could lay side by side on the sofa.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, making her hum under her breath.

She clung to him. “I love you.”

Viktor spread his hand beneath her blouse. Heat spread into her middle. “Wine. Cinnamon rolls?” he muttered into her hair.

“Sounds perfect. Thank you.” She kissed him full on the lips.

He caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the curve of her jaw. Then he traced her eyebrow, bringing his thumb down the length of her nose and to her lips. “Anything for you.”


End file.
